City Blood
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Zim y compañía en un universo alterno dentro del multiverso de mis fic de Invader Zim, ambientado en la época del hampa, Dib debe resolver caso tras caso de una conspiración mas grande de lo que parece mientras una guerra entre las familias criminales de la ciudad está a punto de estallar. Pude que contenga Lemon no lo sé, depende ya veré.
1. Lluvia, recuerdos y fantasías

_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Hola mis valiosos lectores, se que les abandone durante un largo tiempo y lo siento mucho, eh tenido mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para los fics, pero ya regrese con este nuevo proyecto y espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Este fic toma lugar en un universo alterno (se nota que me gustan los multiversos) en donde Irkens, Humanos y otras especies conviven sin problema alguno (técnicamente) también se ambienta en los años de 1938-1956 de la tierra, los personajes mantienen su apariencia de niños pero de 16 años, así que están un poco mas desarrollados, solo cambiare el vestuario. Espero les guste.**_

* * *

_**—Lluvia, recuerdos y fantasías—**_

La lluvia cae sobre las calles y callejones de la ciudad como lagrimas de ángeles que lloran por cada vida que se apaga en esta metrópolis de pecado y corrupción. En uno de los muchos callejones de la ciudad, un hombre toma sus últimas bocanadas de aire entre dos contenedores de basura desbordados y ratas correteando por el suelo.

Tardaran unas cuantas horas para que un indigente encuentre el cuerpo sin vida mientras buscaba un lugar donde refugiarse y otros 15 minutos en que algunas patrullas lleguen al lugar.

Los oficiales charlan, especulando sobre las razones de encontrara un cadáver, algo casi inútil ya que en el fondo o conscientemente son conocedores del hecho de que esta muerte está relacionada con la mafia en la ciudad.

Un coche negro llega al área y de el sale un chico de enorme cabeza y cabello de guadaña, siempre vestido con una gabardina de cuero negra, pantalones negros, una camisa azul obscuro y una corbata negra sin ajustar colgando del cuello. El chico se acerca sin decir una palabra al resto de uniformados o trajeados del lugar, con una mirada al cadáver sin identificar es suficiente para poner una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

-Es solo otro pobre bastardo, Membrana, déjalo así- dice una voz poco amigable detrás del muchacho.

El chico solo se gira para ver a un ser de curiosa apariencia. Piel grisácea, ojos completamente verdes y de pupila blanca, cuernos de mediano tamaño y piernas extrañas, lleva un saco café sobre un chaleco negro y camisa blanca algo arrugada, lleva unos pantalones que se ajustan a sus extrañas piernas y una corbata muy ajustada de color negro.

-Valla poder deductivo, ¿así de simple se cierra otro caso?- responde con sarcasmo el chico.

-Escucha Membrana, tú y tus locas teorías de conspiraciones, cultos y demás locuras nos tienen artos, así que no empieces- exclama algo desafiante el pequeño ser.

Dib aguanta las ganas de propinarle un buen golpe al Vortiano en la mandíbula y guarda sus puños cerrados en sus bolsillos mientras mantiene una expresión llena de una falsa indiferencia.

-Si no mal lo recuerdo fueron mis "Locas teorías" las que destaparon a una grupo de lunáticos que adoraban a un dios de obscuridad- dice Dib mientras sonríe de manera petulante.

-No antes de que mutilaran a dos chicas inocentes y a una anciana, además de que nunca encontramos al psicópata de su líder- agrega el vortiano.

-Puede que no, pero sin su grupo de seguidores no es peligroso, seguramente ya se abra volado los sesos en algún callejón. Diablos, capas que ya cerraste ese caso también como este- exclama Dib con un tono burlón.

El vortiano solo gruñe por lo bajo antes de alejarse el muchacho en dirección a las calles, Dib pone su atención en el hombre muerto que yace entre la basura. Después de algunos minutos analizando el área y el propio cuerpo no encuentra nada, un suspiro de decepción sale de su boca antes de marcharse del lugar, la lluvia ya ha cesado y las luces de neón de la ciudad le llaman.

El camino desde la escena del crimen y su destino no es muy largo, algunos minutos en el tráfico le permiten llegar al "Irk" un club algo elegante. Su letrero es de tubos de neón rojo brillante que escribían el nombre del lugar, que combinaban muy bien con el color morado obscuro del edificio.

Antes de salir del coche el chico toma su sombrero típico de los detectives, negro con una cinta gris alrededor de la copa. Al salir del coche un chico se acerca para llevar el coche al estacionamiento, una seña al enorme portero de enormes ojos rojos y piel verde con traje negro hace que le deje pasar.

Dentro los camareros se mueven de mesa en mesa mientras se puede apreciar las pequeñas antenas y cuernos sobresalir de las cabinas donde algunos comensales disfrutan de la comida, mientras que en las mesas más cercanas al mediano escenario al centro del lugar permiten al público disfrutar algo mientras esperan la función.

Dib suspira antes de ponerse en marcha a la barra más cercana y sentarse en uno de los bancos de esta, un ser de forma cónica atiende esto y lleva un pequeño moño negro.

-¿Algo de beber señor?- pregunta el ser.

-Algo no muy fuerte- responde Dib.

En el piso superior, en el área de palcos hay una mesa reservada para dos de las personas más importantes de la ciudad, los hermanos Red y Purp. Los dos hermanos caminan entre las mesas guiados por un mesero. Ambos llevan trajes iguales, saco, corbata y camisa blanca ajustados a su algo delgado físico. Pero el saco y la corbata en ambos hermanos son de colores distintos y respectivos a sus nombres.

-¿Por qué debemos venir? Ni siquiera nos agrada- Exclama algo irritado el Irken de ojos purpuras.

-Lo sé, lo sé. A mí tampoco me hace ilusión venir, pero será mejor sacarnos esto de encima y luego seguir con lo nuestro- responde Red a la queja de su hermano.

-¿Señores?- dice el mesero señalando la mesa elegantemente arreglada y llena de comida.

-Por lo menos comeremos algo- expresa Red antes de tomar asiento junto a su hermano.

El chico se mantiene unos segundos de pie sin decir nada y con la mano extendida antes de que los hermanos se percaten de que no se ah marchado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? (mientras da un mordisco a una pierna de pollo)- exclama Red.

-*Aclaración de garganta*- produce este ruyido mientras extiende aun más su mano esperando una propina.

-Creo que quiere que le cortes el brazo, Red- afirma Purp mientras toma algunos cannolis y se los traga sin más.

El chico se marcha rápidamente al escuchar esas frías y crueles palabras, un brazo es más importante que una pobre propina, Red sonríe un poco al ver como el pequeño mesero sale corriendo.

Los dos hermanos continúan disfrutando de la comida mientras su anfitrión se prepara en una pequeña oficina cercana. Zim lleva viendo desde la ventana de su oficina el mediano escenario de su local con sus enormes ojos carmesí un buen tiempo. Libera un largo suspiro antes de salir, el pequeño Irken lleva un traje morado a rallas con corbata negra y camisa blanca debajo, pantalones negros y zapatos negros, su pequeña mochila con motas rompe un poco el conjunto pero nadie le pone atención.

El pequeño Zim se mueve por las mesas mientras sus antenas se mueven un poco nerviosas con cada paso que lo pone más cerca de los dos hermanos Red y Purp. Hasta que por fin esta tan cerca que los restos de comida que salen volando le caen en el rostro.

-*Ejem*- exclama Zim para llamar la atención de los dos hermanos.

Red detiene su atragantamiento por unos segundos para mirar con algo de molestia al pequeño Irken, un espagueti aun cuelga de su boca el cual sorbe con velocidad para poder hablar sin problemas.

-Bien Zim, ya nos tienes aquí, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta molesto Red.

-La comida es grandiosa- exclama Purp sin dejar de comer y sin prestar atención a su hermano y Zim.

-Gracias su altísimo, los traje aquí para hablar de negocios, quiero su bendición para tomar el resto de la ciudad bajo nuestro control- dice sonriente el pequeño Irken.

Purp se detiene al escuchar la ida de Zim y mira a su hermano a los ojos el cual le regresa la misma mirada de confusión antes de mirar ambos al pequeño Irken.

-¿Tomar la ciudad dices?- pregunta de manera incrédula Red.

-Si, tomar la ciudad de las manos de las otras dos familias- responde Zim muy seguro.

-¡Estás loco enano! Hemos mantenido una paz con las otras dos familias ¿y tu quiere guerra?- exclama Purp.

-Pero somos lo suficientemente fuertes para…-

-*Suspiro* escucha Zim, nuestra tregua a mantenido la ciudad libre de masacres y riñas durante décadas, forzar una guerra así no es un juego- dice Red con una vos seria y convincente.

-Pero…- Balbucea el pequeño Irken.

-Mira, solo nos lo pensaremos, no hagas nada estúpido, ahora déjanos terminar de comer- dice Red haciendo una seña a Zim para que se aleja.

-Sí, y *masticando* trae más comida- exclama Purp mientras continua devorando plato tras plato.

Zim se queda callado y hace una seña a un mesero cercano antes de retirase y colocarse en la pasarela que da al escenario.

En la mente del pequeño Irken hay rabia y decepción, pero cuando las luces se tornan tenues y los reflectores apuntan al escenario su mente se concentra en lo que sale de este, la figura que tanto le gusta ver exactamente a esta hora de la nuche, la pequeña Gaz con su vestido de coctel negro, que deja ver sus hombros y con un leve pliegue que revela su pierna derecha y sus pies con zapatos negros y los pendientes de topacio morados que siempre lleva.

La pequeña Gaz camina por la pasarela del escenario con gracia al son de la banda de Jazz que toca, al llegar al centro toma un micrófono y con una voz angelical comienza a cantar "Torched Song de Claudia Bruken"

Cada palabra que sale de la boca de Gaz es como un canto de sirena para Zim cuyas antenas se mueven con el suave sonido del Jazz. Incluso a esa distancia puede percibir el dulce aroma del perfume de Gaz, tan inconfundible, un leve aroma a moras, tan dulce que el pequeño Irken puede saborear su sabor en el aire.

El pequeño Zim ha tenido más de una fantasía con la pequeña Membrana, en cómo se sentirá su pálida piel o el sabor de sus labios. Hay ocasiones en las que no puede dejar de pensar en ella y esa hermosa vos de ángel que tiene.

Las fantasías del pequeño Zim aria irradiar ira a Dib que se encuentra en la barra observando cómo su hermana canta Jazz mientras toma una bebida y se pregunta "¿Cómo diablos me sirvió esto el cantinero si no tiene brazos?" muchas noches Dib no pude dejar de pensar en aquel caso, en donde un grupo de lunáticos sacrificaban gente a un dios falso y se culpa de que su líder se escapara, la bebida se a bulto una manera de olvidar ese error, con cada homicidio el temor de que ese lunático regrese es peor.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto. No olviden comentar.**_


	2. Flores

_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado, también les recuerdo que comenten sus opiniones, sería de agradecer.**_

* * *

**—Flores—**

Zim no ah despegado la mirada de la joven Gaz que canta con su vos angelical, el pequeño Irken deja salir un suspiro mientras el público comienza a aplaudir y las luces comienzan a perder su luz tenue remplazándola con una mejor iluminación, Gaz se retira detrás del escenario mientras que Zim solo se gira para ver como los hermanos Red y Purp continúan con su atragantamiento.

-¡Skoodge¡- exclama con fuerza el Irken haciendo que aparezca casi de inmediato un pequeño Irken de traje negro con sombrero negro con sus antenas sobresaliendo de este.

-¿Si?- pregunta con temor el asustadizo Skoodge.

-Encuentra el ramo de rosas más grande que puedas conseguir y llévaselas a la Srta. Membrana- Ordena Zim mientras Skoodge ya esta marchándose para ir en busca de su tarea.

Zim observa como Skoodge desaparecer entre las mesas antes de regresar a su oficina. Su pequeño cuarto no es demasiado grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño, hay algunos libreros y cuadros en las paredes de madera, un enorme escritorio de madera rojiza se encuentra en una esquina de la habitación, con una silla para Zim y otra para cualquiera que quiera hablar de negocios.

En los camerinos, Gaz remueve sus pendientes mientras se mira en un espejo iluminado por algunas luces que rodean el marco de este.

-Veo que aun tienes esa voz de ángel eh- dice una vos masculina y familiar detrás suyo.

Gaz se gira para ver a su hermano que le observa desde el marco de la puerta, Gaz no dice nada y solo le da una mirada de molestia e indiferencia al chico de cabello de guadaña, para seguir desarreglándose.

-Oh, vamos, era un cumplido- dice Dib con algo de amabilidad.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta fríamente su hermana.

-Solo vine a saludar-exclama Dib con un tono de vos calmado.

-Pues ya lo hiciste, así que largo- responde Gaz con suma frialdad y sin mirarle.

-*Suspiro* mira Gaz yo…-Dice el chico de enorme cabeza antes de ser interrumpido.

-*Ejem*- exclama una vos detrás de Dib.

El chico de enorme cabeza y su hermana miran como el pequeño Skoodge sostiene un ramo de rosas rojas como la sangre. El diminuto ser de ojos carmesí se acerca a Gaz con cautela y timidez.

-Se las envía el jefe Srta. Membrana- asegura Skoodge para luego ver con sospecha a Dib.

Gaz toma el ramo de flores con algo de apresuro y las deja en la pequeña mesa frente al espejo donde hay montones de cosméticos. Dib alza una ceja al notar un leve sonrojo en la pálida piel de su hermana.

-¿Este caballero le está molestando?-pregunta Skoodge mientras chasquea los dedos de su mano izquierda haciendo que aparezcan dos enormes matones de piel verde y ojos morados detrás de Dib vistiendo trajes negros.

Dib siente el calor corporal de los enormes gorilas detrás suyo y traga algo de saliva al pensaren la golpiza que le pueden propinar.

-*Suspiro* no, es solo mi estúpido hermano- dice Gaz sin siquiera voltear.

Con un segundo chasquido los dos matones desaparecen tan rápido como aparecieron, Dib suspira mientras limpia el sudor de su frente.

-De acuerdo, el jefe le felicita por su gran actuación Srta. Membrana- dice el pequeño Irken antes de marcharse sin darle una mirada a Dib.

El cabezón muchacho mira a su hermana y como esta observa las rosas que se le entregaron.

-Valla, parece que tienes un admirador- dice Dib un tanto burlón.

Gaz gruñe un poco antes de tomar el ramo y arrojarlo a un cesto cercano, Dib no se impresiona mucho por la reacción de su hermana y menos cuando esta se gira y muestra su semblante tan insensible y frío de siempre. La joven Gaz lleva un abrigo de cuero negro que cubre su cuerpo hasta los tobillos.

-¿Me llevas o no?- dice Gaz de manera casi amable.

Dib asiente con la cabeza para que su hermana comience a andar, la chica rápidamente quita de su camino a Dib para ir delante de este.

La chica de rostro serio camina algo apresurada entre las mesas y meseros, seguida no muy lejos por su hermano que intenta seguirle el paso, ninguno se percata del pequeño Irken de ojos carmesí que observa a Gaz desde el palco superior.

La música suave y melancólica de Jazz da ritmo a los apresurados pero elegantes contoneos de Gaz en su intento de salir del lugar. No tarda mucho en salir por la puerta delantera seguido por su cabezón hermano.

Zim suspira al ver como Gaz se marcha y pone su atención en las mesas y en especial en una que se encuentra al fondo de la sección en que se encuentra, allí hay un Irken de ojos morados con un saco algo arrugado de pana, el pequeño ser rasca el área donde antes se encontraba su antena izquierda y ahora solo hay una cicatriz mientras mira el menú del lugar.

Zim se acerca a la mesa y toma asiento mientras el Irken de una antena apenas si le pone atención.

-¿Qué tienes para mí?- pregunta Zim con seriedad.

-Son tiempos difíciles Zim, con la guerra y todo eso- exclama el Irken.

-Eso no me interesa, dime si lo conseguiste o no- responde Zim a la evasiva del Irken de una antena.

-Sí, claro que lo conseguí, pero escuche que los altos no quisieron darte permiso- dice el Irken.

-No tendrán otra opción cuando la guerra estalle, las familias tienen una tregua inestable y no se necesitara mucho para que todo se convierta en un baño de sangre- exclama Zim con mucha seriedad y frialdad.

-Como quieras, deje el paquete con tus chicos. El aceite de ballena es difícil de conseguir, pero creo que funcionara bien- exclama el Irken.

-Fantástico, y dime, como esta esa ayudante tuya, emm… ¿Rose cierto?- dice con una sonrisa algo macabra el pequeño Zim.

Con esas palabras el Irken de una antena baja el menú y le dirige una mirada de odio a Zim, el cual sonríe de manera poco confiable.

-No la metas en esto Zim- Dice el Irken.

-Tranquilo Ras, no le hare nada, eres el mejor en las armas, te necesito de mi lado- responde Zim mientras se levanta y se marcha dejando al Irken de una antena con sus preocupaciones.

En otro lado de la ciudad en un edificio de apartamento la joven Gaz abre la puerta de su hogar, entra sin mucho entusiasmo dejando su abrigo en el perchero junto a la entrada. Detrás de ella esta Dib que mira lo limpio que esta el lugar, la iluminación no es del todo tenue, pero aun así no esta bien iluminado el lugar.

-Gracias por traerme, ya te puedes ir- dice Gaz mientras busca en la alacena algo de cereal Poop.

Dib mira como su hermana sostiene en una mano una caja de cereal y con la otra toma un plato hondo cerca del fregadero solo para ponerse en la mesa donde ya avía una botella de leche y comenzar a comer algo del cereal en silencio.

-*Suspiro* escucha Gaz, no tienes por qué vivir sola, tengo un buen lugar en el centro de la ciudad, puedes…-

-¿Qué?- interrumpiendo a Dib -¿Vivir contigo? Lo siento Dib pero eso no pasara- exclama Gaz entre cucharadas de cereal.

-Pero… *suspiro*- balbucea Dib antes de marcharse y dejar a su hermana.

La puerta se cierra detrás de él dejándolo en el pasillo del edificio.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio y recuerden comentar._**


	3. Sustancias de valor

_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero ya saben cómo es esto, bueno algunas aclaraciones nuevas, como ya dije algunos personajes (Dib, Gaz) tienen ahora unos 16-17 años. Por lo cual son más maduros y desarrollados físicamente. Zim por su parte es más alto que antes (estatura entre la de un humano de 16-17 años) ok continuemos.**_

* * *

_**-Sustancias de valor-**_

La noche es fría en la ciudad, en especial en los puertos de la costa donde el aire golpea con fuerza. Desde ese lugar se puede ver la ciudad que entre enormes cargueros de países lejanos y las luces de los edificios parece hermosa eh inofensiva, una mentira que no engaña al cansado Irken de una sola antena y de ojos cansados.

El viejo y polvoriento abrigo café apenas si le protege del frio, pero está demasiado cansado incluso para sentir eso. Los cabezas tornillo trabajan durante la noche descargando las mercancías, desde simples objetos como muebles de importación como algunos materiales menos "Convencionales"

Uno de los curiosos seres se acerca con una caja de tamaño considerable en sus manos, Raseck libera algo de su aliento sobre sus manos para calentarlas mientras esperas que el Cabeza Tornillo se acerque.

-¿Tu eres Raseck?- dice el nerviosos ser

-Sí, ¿tienes el paquete?- responde Raseck de manera fría.

-Claro, te diré algo "jefe", no se para que quieras aceite de ballena inestable, esta cosa es peligrosa- expresa el nerviosos ser.

-Exacto, no lo sabes, seguiré pagando y tú me traerás mas, así funciona esto- exclama Raseck dejando sin palabras al cabeza tornillo.

-Como diga "Jefe"- dice la criatura entregando el paquete para luego marcharse.

Raseck mira la caja de cartón durante unos segundos antes de marcharse, la caminata a su casa no es muy larga, un almacén cerca del puerto es un buen lugar para llevar a cabo sus experimentos.

La puerta suele trabarse, Raseck gruñe para después empujar la puerta con fuerza logrando entrar al almacén, hay cientos de cajas, maquinas y demás sustancias coloridas hasta donde alcanza la vista. Raseck suspira algo aliviado de estar en casa.

-¡Regresaste!- exclama alegremente una vos femenina.

Raseck observa como de entre los pasillos sale una pequeña Irken de ojos morados y de vestido café con un abrigo color verde oliva, la pequeña Irken lleva en sus manos una pequeña tabla sujetapapeles con varias hojas.

-Lamento haberme demorado tanto, Zim me tuvo esperando un buen rato y luego tuve que recoger mi paquete a los muelles- explica Raseck mientras se acerca a un área donde hay algunas mesas y muebles.

-No importa- dice con calidez la pequeña Irken que le sigue de cerca.

Raseck se deja caer en un viejo sofá reclinable color café, el Irken de una sola antena suspira mientras observa el paquete en sus manos. Su atención en el objeto no dura mucho cuando la joven Rose salta en su regazo sorprendiéndole.

-¿Qué haces?- dice entre ligeras risas el viejo Irken.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti- responde con un tono algo juguetón e infantil

-Ya sabes que no debes preocuparte, yo siempre regresare- dice Raseck con un tono cansado.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que a veces me preocupa que te suceda algo- exclama Rose mientras comienza a juguetear con sus dedos en el pecho de Raseck formando pequeños círculos.

-Vamos, ¿qué puede sucederme?- dice casi riendo.

-Bueno, en todo caso tal vez pueda ayudar a que te relajes *risilla*- dice con un tono travieso la joven Irken.

-Y como exacta… - Exclama al sentir la mano de Rose dentro de sus pantalones.

-*Risilla*-

-Eso no me lo esperaba jeje…- dice Raseck mientras la joven Rose comienza con el acto.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- exclama una voz que interrumpe la escena.

Rose salta del regazo de Raseck y se aleja un poco, haciendo que este se gire para ver de quien se trata. Raseck gruñe un poco al ver a Tenn con una sonrisa burlona, la chica Irken lleva un traje negro y un abrigo de piel color negro.

-¿Qué quieres?- dice molesto Raseck que se levanta del sofá

-Solo pasaba por aquí, para ver a un viejo amigo- responde la chica Irken de ojos carmesí.

-Este no es territorio de ella, y ambos lo sabemos- exclama Raseck asiendo que la sonrisa burlona de Tenn desaparezca dejando una expresión seria en su lugar.

-Escucha viejo, si mal no lo recuerdo solías trabajar para nosotros, así que muestra más respeto por los viejos tiempos- dice algo irritada la Irken.

-Eso fue antes, ahora tengo un nuevo trabajo, así que te pido de nuevo que te marches- expresa Raseck mientras su mirada demuestra molestia.

-Mira, iré al grano, la jefa quiere que regreses a trabajar para nosotros y dejes a ese idiota de Zim, es imposible que el inútil te page mejor que nosotros- asegura Tenn.

-Tal vez, pero al menos no tengo que temer por mi vida todo el tiempo, así que vete y dile que no me moleste más- dice Raseck logrando que Tenn se frustre.

-Como quieras, solo recuerda que te ofrecimos una oportunidad de regresar- expresa Tenn antes de marcharse azotando la puerta.

Raseck niega con la cabeza mientras se acerca a una de las mesas llenas de tubos de ensayos y herramientas, Rose nota la preocupación en el viejo y cansado Irken.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a la cama, ya es tarde y…- sugiere Rose pero es interrumpida por Raseck.

-Ve tú, yo no estoy de humor para nada ahora mismo, tengo que revisar algunas cosas para mañana- exclama Raseck mientras toma asiento y comienza a desempaquetar la caja que se le entrego.

-De acuerdo, solo no tardes demasiado- dice Rose algo decepcionada mientras le entrega un pequeño beso en al mejilla al Irken de una sola antena.

Raseck espera hasta escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse para sacar una caja de madera negra del paquete, al abrirla un brillo azul ilumina su rostro proveniente de tres pequeños frascos llenos de una sustancia azulada. Raseck sonríe mientras toma uno de los frascos en sus manos delicadamente.

La comisaria está llena, el ruido de los teléfonos no deja de llagar, asesinatos, desapariciones, accidentes de autos, Dib apenas puede soportar el constante sonido de las llamadas siempre entrantes. Un Plookesiano se acerca al ya muy estresado Dib.

-Eh ¿cómo te va chico?- pregunta amigablemente el ser de casco y desproporcional cuerpo.

-No es nada solo, es mucho ruido, estoy cansado y apenas eh dormido- expresa Dib mientras masajea sus sienes.

-Por lo menos no estás en el departamento de incendios, eh oído que últimamente han tenido un montón de casos- exclama el extraño ser.

-En serio, ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunta intrigado el chico de cabello de guadaña.

-Si, al parecer ha habido muchos accidentes con respecto al aceite de ballena, han habido explosiones en algunos pequeños locales en el barrio chino- explica el Plookesiano

-Eso es extraño, el aceite suele ser tratado para evitar eso- dice Dib algo confundido.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es esto, solo se necesita un descuido y todo un cargamento de ese aceite mal tratado llega al mercado- dice el Plookesiano antes de retirarse.

Dib se queda algo intrigado, pero por ahora no parece ser nada más que un descuido de un trabajador perezoso.

El barrio irlandés de la ciudad siempre suena con música proveniente de los muchos bares y casas de la pequeña zona, nadie pone atención a un coche mas que se detiene. Del vehículo salen tres Irken, todos se acecan al maletero y toman unos pequeños contenedores de cristal sellado en forma de capsulas, todos llenos del mismo liquido azul.

-El Jefe quiere que estos sujetos aprendan una lección, nadie se atrasa un mes completo con el dinero de la protección- exclama uno de los Irkens trajeados.

Los demás asienten y se colocan frente al edificio, sin perder más tiempo lanzan los contendores contra la pequeña peluquería, las llamas azules se extiendes y gradualmente se vuelven rojas. Los tres Irken se marchan rápidamente mientras el edificio es consumido por el fuego.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, no olviden comentar.


	4. Asociados

**_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro. Espero hayan disfrútalo el capitulo anterior y que este les guste._**

* * *

_**—Asociados—**_

Dib observa la puerta de los archivos policiales con algo de indecisión, la mayoría de los oficiales ignoran al chico de gabardina debido a las constantes llamadas, pero Dib solo puede pensar en los casos de incendios. Finalmente el chico cabezón traga saliva para abrir la puerta revelando archivero tras archivero, mesas llenos de carpetas y papales.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta una voz proveniente de entre el montículo de archivos

Dib observa algo sorprendido como de entre la pila de papeles emerge un Vortiano de ojos verdes, pantalones negros adaptados a sus curiosas piernas, camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas y una corbata aflojada.

-Bueno yo ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Dib

-Lard Nar muchacho, yo me encargo de los archivos ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?- responde el Vortiano exigiendo una respuesta.

-Yo solo necesito información sobre los casos de incendios del barrio chino creo que…-

-Olvídalo chico, *suspiro* solo olvídalo- dice Lard Nar interrumpiendo a Dib mientras regresa a ordenar las carpetas.

-Como que lo olvide, esto es importante, alguien podría estar incendiando locales en la ciudad y se supone que solo debo olvidarlo- dice indignado el joven detective.

Lard Nar deja de acomodar las carpetas en los archiveros solo para girarse y ver la mirada decidida del chico cabezón.

-Escucha chico, yo era como tú, intente hacer algo al respecto contra esos psicópatas y mira donde acabe- explica el vortiano señalando los numerosos archiveros rojos y las carpetas.

-Solo quiero saber quien esta haciendo esto, no podemos dejar que alguien haga lo que le plazca solo porque si- expresa Dib logrando convencer al Vortiano que solo suspira.

-De acuerdo chico, pero no digas que no intente advertirte, lo que buscas no es un montón de edificios en cenizas, debes buscar a la gente correcta- exclama el Vortiano mientras busca entre los archiveros.

Dib observa como el pequeño ser con cornamenta rebusca entre los archivos hasta tomar varias carpetas y acercarse a una mesa libre de cualquier otro papel. El muchacho de gabardina se acerca para ver como el vortiano abre los archivos de distintas personas.

-El más importante es este- dice el vortiano mostrándole la carpeta de Zim que está llena de fotos del Irken y de información variada.

-Siempre eh sabido que Zim no es un santo, extorción, venta de objetos robados, fraude, sobornos, Prostitución, apuestas. Esto ya lo savia, investigue sus antecedentes cuando mi hermana comenzó a trabajar en su club- dice Dib dejando el documento en la mesa.

-No lo dudo, pero no creo que supieras nada sobre estos dos- dice el Vortiano muy seguro mientras le entrega a Dib dos documentos mas.

El Primero contiene la imagen de Raseck antes de perder su antena, la fotografía lo muestra junto a otros científicos.

-¿Quién es este sujeto?- pregunta Dib

-Su Nombre es Raseck Volkov, trabajaba en la división científica del ejercito hasta que le expulsaron por sus métodos poco ortodoxos, le investigue durante un tiempo, ahora vive en un viejo almacén en los muelles, trabajo para una de las familias y ahora trabaja para Zim en quien sabe que cosas, pero estoy seguro de que no es nada bueno- exclama el vortiano mientras Dib deja el documento para tomar el segundo.

Esta vez las fotografías muestran a una chica joven y atractiva, de piel morena, cabello largo y negro y ojos cafés.

-¿Y esta chica que tiene que ver con ZIm y el científico?- pregunta Dib extrañado por la apariencia inofensiva de la chica.

-Que no te engañe chico, es una Warmtiana y no querrás estar cerca si se enfada- dice el vortiano.

-Warmtiana, los warmtianos no trabajan con las familias- expresa Dib algo incrédulo.

-Pues esta sí, su nombre es Abigail Espinoza, y ella y su pequeña banda de warmtianos hacen algunos trabajos para Zim. Te diré algo, ese Zim puede ser un idiota pero sabe que el futuro es el progreso y al tener a los warmtianos de su lado el bastardo se gano a unos aliados de lo mas útiles, especialmente cuando estos pueden incinerar a cualquiera que te mire feo- exclama el vortiano mientras Dib analiza un poco más el archivo de la warmtiana.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste tanta información?- pregunta Dib dejando el archivo en la mesa.

-Aunque no lo creas chico, solía estar en las calles, estuve investigando algunos informes relacionados con robos, una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando me di cuenta estaba investigando a Zim y todas sus conexiones en la ciudad, un mes después me mandaron a archivos y nunca supe nada mas de ese caso- explica el Vortiano.

-Bien, gracias por la información- exclama Dib mientras se propone a salir de la oficina.

-Ten cuidado chico, hay mucha gente implicada en esto. No querrás terminar en archivos pudriéndote como yo- dice el vortiano que regresa a acomodar las carpetas.

Dib se queda en silencio mientras sale de la oficina, al salir acomoda su gabardina y ajusta su corbata, la conversación con el vortiano le ah dado mucho en que pensar.

Las mesas están llenas y los meseros están más que ocupados con las órdenes de los comensales, Zim observa con orgullo lo concurrido que su club se encuentra esta noche, pero debe poner atención a las quejas del Irken de una antena y abrigo café expresa.

-Esto está mal Zim, si ella puso su ojo sobre mi trabajo no hay garantía de mi seguridad o la de Rose, apenas si quise dejar el almacén para venir aquí- expresa con preocupación el nerviosos Irken de ojos morados.

-Tranquilízate Raseck, no hará nada, no está dispuesta a empezar una guerra. Así que no hará nada que provoque un conflicto, tus artilugios han puesto a los Altos de tu lado y si te pasa algo ellos se enfadarían- Asegura Zim apenas con mucha seguridad.

-No es por mí, ya eh vivido mucho y estoy más que dispuesto a morir, pero no quiero que le pase nada a Rose, ella no ha hecho nada malo- dice Raseck con su vos llena de preocupación.

-Nadie te dijo que comenzaras a dormir con tu maldita asistente, te pague una asistente para ayudarte en tus experimentos, no para que la tires en tu maldito laboratorio- Dice Zim con un tono más serio.

-No te atrevas ah hablar de ella, lo que yo haga con mi vida es mi asunto, no tuyo-

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero cuando ese asunto gana 50 dólares la hora y ese dinero sale de mi maldito bolsillo es cuando me incumbe- expresa Zim reprimiendo al nervioso Irken de una antena.

-Yo solo quiero que este a salvo, ella es todo lo que me importa- dice con un tono arrepentido.

-Dios, de acuerdo, mira me asegurare de que algunos de mis chicos la vigilen para que no le pase nada ¿feliz?- exclama el Irken algo molesto.

-Gracias, en serio lo agradezco-

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo va mi pedido?- pregunta Zim con una mirada algo interrogante.

-Es algo difícil, pero creo que lo tendré listo en una semana más, la mescla de metales para la aleación de la cubierta es muy difícil de conseguir, pero me las arreglare para conseguirlos- asegura el Irken de una antena.

-Fantástico, ya no pue…-

-¿Sr?- pregunta un nerviosos Skoodge interrumpiendo a Zim.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Zim mientras mira con molestia al pequeño Irken regordete.

-La Srta. Membrana esta aquí como lo pidió- explica el pequeño Irken haciendo que ZIm vea hacia una Gaz algo irritada no muy lejos.

Zim no puede dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que la chica de piel pálida se ve en ese vestido purpura con lentejuelas que posee un corte que deja ver parte de su pierna de manera provocadora y se ajusta a su figura y escote de manera que la favorezcan. En su hermoso cabello morado que esta noche lleva lacio y cae sobre sus hombros delicadamente.

-Lo lamento Ras, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer y no te preocupes de tu chica-Dice sin siquiera voltear a ver a Raseck -¡Skoodge! No hagas esperar más a la Srta- expresa con autoridad haciendo que el pequeño Irken se apresure a traer a Gaz.

Raseck se levanta y cierra su abrigo preparándose para el frio de la ciudad, Gaz pasa a un lado del Irken de una sola antena que solo le saluda con un movimiento de cabeza. La irritada Gaz deja a un lado al extraño y se concentra en ZIm.

-¿Que quieres?- exige molesta Gaz mientras mira al Irken de ojos carmesí.

-Solo quería invitarle a cenar Srta. Membrana, eso es todo- asegura Zim manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gaz rueda los ojos antes de sentarse en silencio frente al Irken que sonríe por no haber sido rechazado. Con un chasquido de dedos un mesero se acerca rápidamente a la mesa dejando a los comensales que ya estaba atendiendo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Sr?- Pregunta nervioso el Irken de ojos morados.

-Tráeme un plato de Raviolis y a la señorita…- haciendo una pausa para que Gaz responda.

-Lo mismo- exclama Gaz muy indiferente.

-Enseguida Sr- dice el Irken antes de marcharse apresurado a la cocina.

-Y bien señori…-

-¿Qué intentas idiota?- pregunta desafiante la chica de cabello morado interrumpiendo a Zim.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-No soy como las demás chicas estúpidas que sueles engañar, no me acostare contigo por una cena o flores- exclama Gaz molesta y desafiante.

El Irken comienza a golpear la mesa con sus dedos, está molesto, "como se atreve a decir eso, el solo intentaba ser amable; ser cortes"

-Srta. Membrana, creo que se confunde, yo no estoy intentando nada- dice rechinando los dientes el Irken en un intento de mantener la calma.

-Si no estás intentando anda, ¿Por qué las flores? Ya van 2 semanas de enviarme rosas- exclama interrogante la chica.

Zim comienza a sudar de nervios, ¿Qué decirle? Que no puede dejar de pensar en ella, que fantasea con el olor de su cabello, que cada vez que la ve en el escenario no puede despegar sus ojos de su silueta iluminada por los reflectores, el Irken comienza a notar que Gaz se ha dado cuenta de su dificultad para formular una respuesta.

-Srta. Membrana, solo quiero emm… ser un buen jefe, después de todo su canto es lo que atare clientes al local- dice de manera esforzada el Irken.

Gaz analiza la mirada esquiva del Irken, no importa lo mucho que se esfuerce en fingir, la chica nota que esa respuesta fue formulada con mucho esfuerzo y en último momento.

-Si quieres ser un buen jefe, auméntame el salario y déjame en paz- dice Gaz con seguridad en su voz antes de levantarse y marcharse a los camerinos.

Zim solo observa en silencio como la chica responsable de nublar su mente con mil ideas se aleja, la frustración comienza apoderarse del Irken de ojos carmesí, su respiración comienza a agitarse por la ira, pero sabe que enfadarse no le servirá de nada y aun hay otras formas de llegar a la chica de piel pálida.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y los veré en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden comentar, ningún comentario es mal recibido.**


End file.
